Kagamine Leopard and Haku
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Leopard is just a little cat-girl. Then, she meets Haku Yowane, a Vocaloid looking for a friend. Together, they will go on adventures unlike anything Leopard has seen. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **At the beginning of this chapter, Leopard lives alone. She is only 6 years old. No headset yet...or the good clothes. She is younger in this chapter.

Leopard sat in the alleyway as she waited for a mouse. Hours passed. Hungry and still waiting, she walked toward the garbage. Nothing good was in there. She sighed, and walked out of the alleyway, towards the busy city sidewalk. She saw a girl, about 18 years old, walk out of a building. Leopard followed, in hopes of food.

The girl, Haku Yowane, felt like something was following her. She ignored it and continued walking home.

_Later..._

_It's a beautiful Sunday evening here in Tokyo. Don't forget, school begins tomorrow. Now, here's the weather._

Leopard heard a TV outside. She leaped into the air and grabbed the window. She tried to fly, but her wings only flapped.

Haku, meanwhile, was watching TV. She thought she heard something from the window, so she went to investigate. There was a child hanging near the window, hanging on tightly.

_Poor thing..._Haku thought. She picked up Leopard and then closed the window.

Haku prepared a bed for Leopard. "A little one like you shouldn't be out that late! Well, you're inside now."

_Tomorrow, School. _Leopard thought.

Except one thing: How would Leopard catch the bus?

It didn't matter now. This place was a lot warmer than outside. She began to slowly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Once again, Leopard is younger in this chapter as well. The date? Well, around August of 2007.

Leopard woke up. It was Monday. The TV was left on. On it was static. Then, Leopard saw the reason why. This television had those anntenas she had seen in old pictures. Then, she saw something else. Under the anntena was a box.

I wonder what it does...

Haku was still in bed, dreaming of being popular.

Then, the television showed a test pattern with color bars. An annoying tone played. Then, something different played. The national anthem.

After the anthem, there was a knock on the door. Leopard escaped out an open window.

Haku woke up. She opened the door. Miku was there.

"Hello Miku. How are you this fine morning?"

"Good."Miku replied.

They soon began chatting about the rumors going around about the new vocaloids coming soon.

"Did you hear about the new vocaloids they're making?"

"I heard they're twins."

"Twin boys or girls?"

"Well...boy and girl."

"That's a new one.

"I know. Any news on their names?"

"Nothing except one name: Kagamine."

Leopard thought about who they could be.

_Kagamine...mirror sound. _Leopard thought.

Miku and Haku kept talking.

"Kagamine means mirror sound. They _must_ be twins."Haku said.

"Yes, why else would a name like Kagamine be involved?"

Leopard sneaked off to school, wondering who these Kagamine twins could be.

Meanwhle, in the Vocaloid Lab, two cells were empty. The lab was waiting for the designs from the creators on Earth.

The monitors watched. It waited. Then, finally. The first early designs. However, they weren't the actual final design. So, the building stayed silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **The Vocaloid Lab is my idea. It's basicly where all vocaloids get created. Of course, the building waits for the final design before creating the vocaloid. Anyway, back to the story...

At school, Leopard had a good day. Everyone was talking about Hatsune Miku, but Leopard didn't know what they were talking about. She walked to the same building where she jumped out an open window. Tired, she climbed up to the roof. There was a bowtie or some sort of metal ribbon. She pawed at it.

Haku was watching T.V. Her favorite show was on. Just when it was getting good...static and horrible reception. Haku sighed as she went outside to investigate the reason why. She looked at the roof. The same child was there. She sighed once again, and went inside to get a ladder.

Miku was walking past a the Vocaloid Lab. She looked in the window. There were two Vocaloids, the twins she and Haku were talking about earlier. She saw a ribbon on the girl. The two shared the same headset design. Miku kept watching as the creators were adding the early voicebanks. She soon decided to walk back home.

"Finally got you down from there!"Haku said.

Leopard began to look at the lab. She faintly heard the early voicebanks.

A moving van distacted her.

A new vocaloid had arrived. Leopard heard some meowing from near the van. She went to investigate.

Indeed, there was a cat in the van. It's white fur seemed to ring a bell.

"Set me free!" the cat commanded.

Leopard was about to open the cage door for the cat.

"Don't set my Kitty Phone free! He's my cat."

The newcomer had arrived.


End file.
